1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to random number generators for electronic applications, and more specifically, to an improved random number generator for electronic game applications where the random numbers generated are further decoded using a novel method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic devices require random number generators. In particular, in games of chance such as poker, roulette, and slot machines, randomness is critically important to ensure proper payment of winnings.
In considering a random number generator, there are several important and desirable characteristics. First, every possible permutation in the designated range of numbers must be obtainable. Second, the probability of a permutation appearing is the same as the probability of any other permutation. Thirdly, the occurrence of a permutation does not favor or disfavor the occurrence of any other permutation. Fourthly, it is desirable that the random number generator generates random permutations having a large period before it recycles. Lastly, it is desirable that the random number generator uses minimal hardware and has fast execution speed.
Random number generators of the prior art do not always have these desirable characteristics. In fact, many prior art generators do not provide every possible permutation in the designated range of numbers with equal probability, while other generators may require extensive computational hardware to carry out complex algorithms.
Moreover, due to the constraints associated with the register size of a computer, many random number generator algorithms are not able to generate random numbers with large periods without an increase in the complexity of the algorithm to the point where generation of uniformly random numbers becomes an unacceptably expensive proposition.